Horor Hotel
by Maya Gonkura 1
Summary: Volám sa Maya a práve som na dovolenke v Horor Hotel kto ma tu prekvapí ( Chucky, Tiff, Glen, Glenda, Michael, Leatherface, Freddy, Jason, Hanibal, Annabelle, Jigsaw, Ester, Samara, Regan, Boogieman, Slenderman, Mama-Edith, Marry Shaw a Billy.
1. Zoznamka

Ahojte volám sa Maya, Maya Gonkura. Somna dovolenku v horor hotel. Celý deň som cestovala vlakom ale musela som len sedieť, ľudia by videli môj chvost. Takže som musela 3hodiny vkuse sedieť. Ale aspoň som sa nenudila hrala som sa z tabletom. Ked som prišla do New Yorku bola som šťastná. Vtedy som mala na sebe rifľové kraťase, na ňom som mala fialové tričko a bundu s kapucňou a čiernobiele podkolienky. Ked som vystúpila, dala som si bundu okolo zadku aby chvost nevidelo. Zobrala som si kufor a išla, kúpila som si 4 bagety kuracie, som predsa vlkodlak. 2 buchty a vodu. Potom som nastúpila na autobus, mapa mi ukázala že je to za New Yorku. Išla som asi zo 20min. Potom som vystúpila a chytila taxík, ktorí ma tam doviedol. Videla som veľký hotel s bazénmi, vírivkami atd. Ked som vystúpila zobrala som si kufre a išla , vydela som veľa príšer ktoré sa tam normálne rozprávali. Tak som dala dole kapucňu a moje vlčie uši a chvost bol vidieť. Ako som vchádzala nejaká zrzavá panenka na mňa pískla ale potom druhá blond panenka ho udrela a ja som sa zasmiala. Za blond panenkou stáli 2 malé panenky dievča a chlapec. Išla som za nimi

: ahojte ja som Maya

Chucky: ahoj ja som Charles lee ray ale volaj ma Chucky

Tiff: ahojky, sweetface ja som Tiffany a toto sú naše deti Glen a Glenda

: ahojte Glen a Glenda

Glen: ahoj nehryzieš? bojazlivo

Glenda: môžem si pohladkať tvoj chvost? nadšene

: jasné, nakolnila som sa a Glenda ma pohladkala

Tiff: čo ťa sem privádza ? med

: musela som niekde ísť pretože ľudia radi riešia ked im zmizne niekto z rodiny

Tiff: to tak sem zapadneš med neboj sa

: dakujem Tiffi a kde bývate?

Tiff: izba 324 kľudne príd

: dakujem uvidíme sa potom , už som chcela odísť ale Glenda ma poťahala a ja som sa zohla

:ano Glenda

Glenda: mohla by si ma povoziť ked sa premeníš

: jasné ale zohnaj si sedlo, chucky sa zasmial

: niečo je tu smiešne Chuckster

Z ničoho nič sa niekto zasmial, obrátila som sa a tam Freddy Krueger. Prišiel k nám ale stále sa smial.

Freddy: hahahhaahah takže nová prezívka hahahahaha mimochodom volám sa Freddy Krueger slečno

: dobrí deň ja vás poznám milujem vaše filmy

Freddy: dakujem dnes budeš mať dobré sny

: dakujem už musím ahojte, odišla som a vošla do budovy bola obrovská hala, prišla som k pultu

: dobrý deň chcem sa tu ubytovať

Obrátila sa na mňa čarodejnica , maa na sebe čierne šaty ale ničo ťukala do pčítača

čarodejnica: dobrý deň vaše meno a čo ste

:Volám sa Maya Gonkura a som vlkodlak

čarodejnica: dobre toto je plán hotelu a váš kľúč máte423.

:dakujem, otočila som sa a išla schodmi až som našla triedu 400

: do riti kde je tu 423? Bola som nahnevaná až kým som neuvidela dievča z copánky a modrým tričkom išla som k nej

: dobrý deň nevieš mi prosím povedať kde je izba číslo 423?

Dievča: chod vľavo a na konci chodby pri schodoch

: daujem mimochodom som Maya a ty

Dievča: volám sa Ester

Podali sme si ruky a ešte raz som sa podakovala a išla, našla som dvere a odomkla, vošla som a hned zavrela.

: onečne je to tu pekné, Začala som si vybaľovať moju gitaru som si dala na gyt. stľp a melodiku som dala na posteľ kufor som dala pod posteľ. Izba vypadala dobre, boli tam2 skrine 1 veľká posteľ a polič tam balkon ale mala som ho naklonený tak že som nemala susedov. Zapla som TV a pozerala potom som si vibrala aj moju hračku vlka bol asi malý ako plišák, položila som ho na posteľ.Nudila som sa pretože večera je len o 1hod. Zobrala som si gitaru a hrala _Feel Good Inc_. od Gorillaz. Milujem Gorillaz stále som hrala až niekto nezaklopal. Otvorila som dvere a čo nevidím malé divčatko panenka.

: OH, ahoj Glenda

Glenda: môžem byť s tebou pretože oco s mamou išli do bazéna aj s Glenom a ja som nechcela pretože Billy a Jigsaw išli s nimi a ja ich nemám rada.Môžem byť s tebou?

: Jasné aspoň nebude nuda a vedia že si so mnou ?

Glenda: ano povedala som ockovi a on ma pustil

: tak pod ale neviem čo budeme robiť, Glenda si sadla na posteľ a začala sa hrať s mojím vlkom.

Glenda: vieš hrať

: ano viem

Glenda: zahraj mi niečo ja sa budemhrať so psíkom

: to je vlk a volá sa Miki

Glenda: super meno

: diki

Začala som hrať a Glenda sa chvíľu hrala s Mikim ale potom si zobrala slová a spolu sme spievali.


	2. Minulosť a večera

Hovorili sme si historky až až glenda začala historiu o jej rodinne. Povedala všetko o Chucky, Tiffi, a jej dvojče Glen. Trošku bola smutná ale potom som jej povedala všetko o sebe.

: takže ja som Maya Gonkura, moja mama sa volá Diana Gonkura a môj adoptívny otec sa volá Maťo Gonkura ,som vlkodlak a od mala mám zrzavé vlasy a na konci modré, všetci si myslia že som si ich prefarbila ale ja ích mám od oca, toho zmrda. Mám 5 nevlastných súrodencov: Maťo, Agáta, Nikol, Dennis, Anna. Milujem hudbu a hrám na gitaru, melodiku, basgitaru a saxofon.

Glenda: waw ja si neviem predstaviť mať ešte súrodencov dosť že mu Glen žerie nervy.

: vieš nie je to lahké byť vlkodlak

Glenda: čo ideme robiť?

: už je 22:00 pod ideme na večeru

Glenda: jasné

Glenda išla k dverám jasom si zobrala kľúče a išli sme, zošli sme z schodoch a vošli do jedálne, videli sme ako chucky na nás máva a išli k nemu.

Chucky: tak čo ste robili holky?

: spievali rozprávali a tak

Glenda: spievali sme a Maya má vlčatko volá sa Miki a hrala som na gitare

Chucky: to je super

Tiff: čo si dáme?

Servírka prišla.

: ja si dám kuracie nugetky

Glenda: ja tiež nugety ale s tatarkou

: ja kečup

Tiff: si dám šalát s mäskom dakujem

Chucky: ja si dám Hamburger a hranolky

Glen: ja si prosím hranolky s kečupom

Servírka: dobre hned to bude

: a čo vy Glen

Glen : bavil som sa s Billim a tata s Jigsaw

Chucky: kecali sme o zabíjení

Glenda: ako dicky

Pak prišiel k nám jeden pán.

: Dobrý večer dámy ako sa máte , začal nám bozkávať ruky

: dorý večer ja som Maya a vy

Zobral ruku a pobozkal.

Haniball: ja sa volám Dr. Hanibal

Otočil sa Tiffi.

Tiff: dobrý večer ja som Tiffany

pobozkal ruku a pozrel na Glendu.

Glenda: ahoj ja som Glenda

Pobozkal ruku až kým chucky zakoktal

Chucky: ehmm

Hanibal: OH, chucky ahoj Glen, prepáč nevedel om že sú to tvoje dievčata

Chucky: ano sú, ale mrkol na mňa: a teraz vipadni

Hanibal: dobre, dobre veľmi ma tešilo

On odišiel a doniesli jedlo. Ked sme dojedli išla som do izby ale Glenda ma zastavila.

Glenda: môžem dnes s tebou spať prosím?

: ja neviem ale rodičia ti nedovolia

Glenda: spítam sa

: počkám tu

Glenda utekala k Chucky a Tiffi a poklakla.

Glenda: prosím oci mami môžem dnes spať s Mayaou prosíííííííím?

Chucky: spítaj sa mami moje svolenie máš

Tiff: ja neviem ale zober aj glena a môžeš

Glenda: super dobre

Tiif: zoberte si pižamo a zavolaj mi med Maya

Glenda išla ku mne.

Glenda: mamka ťa volá

:ano tiffy

Tiff: chcela by som mať dnes romantiku s Chuckym a ja už nemám antikoncepci no a

: OH, jasné romance hned ti to donesiem

Tiff: diki a dávaj na ne pozor

: ok povedz Glende že som späť hned

Tiff: dobre chod

Išla som prišla do izby a našla tabletky išla som spať a glenda s glenom už čakali. Dala som Tiffi tabletky a išl sme pre ich pyž už nevládal a tak som ho zobrala na ruky aj glendu.

: no pod Glen mňa sa báť nemusíš ja niesom zlá.

Glen: ja viem môžem sa ťa dotknúť tvojích ušiek

: jasné, Glen ich hladkal

Glen: sú tak jemnučké

: no tak sme tu zoberte si všetko čo potrebujete. Dala som ich dole glenda otvorila dvere a išla glen tiež. Dali si pyžamo a zamkli za sebou, zobrala som ich na ruky a išli sme. Otvorila som moje dvere a deti som postavila na zem, oni utekali na posteľ a glenda straší z Mikim glena.

Glen: mayáááááááá Glenda ma straší

: neboj to je moja hračka volá sa miki neboj ten nehryzie, tak idem sa prezliect do pyžama

Deti skákali na posteli , vošla som do postele deti skončili lahli si ku mne

Glen: môžem spať s tebou

: jasné oba budete so mnou

Glenda: ako

ľahla som si ako pes takže Glenová a Glendina hlava bola na mojom bruchu. Spolu sme pozerali TV ale potom som vipla a zaspali sme.


	3. Chapter 3

Ráno sme sa zobudila ale deti ešte spali. Pustila som si telku a pozerala, po chvíľke sa glen zobudil a pozerali sme Scooby Doo. Glenda sa zabudila a pozerala tiež. Ked to skončilo deti vstali a ja som sa vistierala a ukázala som moje špicaté zuby.

Glen: ja som ako ty,a viceril na mňa zuby

: hahaha tak podte sa prezliecť Glenda a ja budeme tu. Glen ty chod do kupelne.

Glen: už du

Glenda: a čo si dám na seba?

: ak chceš dám ti šaty

Glenda: aké? nadšene

: tu sú, hrabala som v skrini až som ich našla boli červené s modrou ružičkou

: čo si myslíš?

Glenda: sú perfektné, rychlo ich zobrala a obliekla sa

: si krásna ja si dám tuto čiernu suknu a modre tričko

Glenda: oh si pekna

Glen vyšiel a otvoril dvere Glenda išla s ním. Zobrala som si kľúče a zavrela dvere a išli sme. Ked sme prišli do jedálne chucky, zombieboy z hokejovov maskou tam bol, Freddy, jeden z druhov tvárou a treti s maskou ako zo Startreku.

: ahojte ja som Maya

J: ahoj ja Jason

M: napísal : ahoj ja som Michael Myers ale volaj ma Mikei

L: cawko ja som Thomas

: ahoj tomi chucky kde je Tiffi?

Chucky: tam pri bare

: ok Glen budz tu pri chlapcoch

Išla som s Glendou a Tiffi sa tam rozpávala s Ester a 3 dievčatami.

Tiff: ahoj no ako bolo

Glenda: super

Tiff: Maya zoznámte sa Ester, Regan, Samara, Carrie

: Ester mi sa poznáme s chodby

Ester: ja viem, zasmiala sa

: ahojte Regan, Carrie, Samarka

Samraka: ahojky

Regan: ahoj maya

Carrie: rada ta spoznávam

: tak čo Tiffi bolo včera

Tiff:dakujem bolo super

: to som rada

Glenda: čo budeme robiť dnes

: mohli by sme ísť do bazéna

Tiff: pane bože Glenda s kadé máš tie šaty sú nádherné

Glenda: dala mi ich Maya

Tiff: ved máš tolko vecí

: to je v poriadku tak pôjdeme spolu

Samarka: prepáčte už musím

Regan: mám stretko

Carrie: ja nemám rada vodu

: to nevadí čo je na ranajky?

Tiff: švadske stoly chodte si nabrať

: pod glenda

Išli sme nabrali sme si šunkové rolky. Pri nás stál muž ako jašterica a usmial sa na mňa.:

:Ahoj som Maya

JC: ahoj moje meno Jeepers Creepers

: môžem ťa volať JC ?

JC: jasné tak zatiaľ

Prišli sme k Tiffi a sadli sme si a jedli. Zrazu k Chuckymu prišli 3 muži

: Tiffi ktoto je

Tiff: to je PINHEAD, Slenderman a Bogieman

: ogie bogie haha

Glenda: takže ogie bogie počkajte ma tu

Glenda išla k ním a išla k boogiemanovi.

Glenda: ahojkyyy oggieee bogieee

Všetci sa začali smiať a Glenda utekala k nám.

Glenda: tak podme do bazéna

: tak podme

Tiff: my hned prídeme s Chuckym zoberte Glena

: jasné uvidíme sa pri bazéne

Tiff: ahojte

: Glen pod ideme do bazéna, Glen vyšiel s pod stola a utekal k nám

: chucky tiffi ta volá

Chucky: už idem užite si vodu

Glenda: diki

Glen: arigato

: arigato, Glen sa zasmial a išli sme


	4. Bazén

Chucky: ano zlato

Tiff: pod ideme ti kúpiť plavky do bazéna

Chucky: co ne,ne,ne nikdy

Tiff: prečo nie?

Chucky: mám hrozné telo

Tiff: podľa mňa si sexy

Chucky: si úžasná ale budú v obchode iba detské veci

Tiff: tak požiadáme Maya

Chucky: ale oni už šli

Tiff: tak podme

Chucky zamával Freddy, Jason, Tomi, Pinhead, Michael, bogiemanovy a išli. Práve som otvárala dvere od mojej izby.

: čo tu robíte

Tiff: mohla by si chuckymu urobiť plavky?

Chucky: prosím ja nebudem nosiť detské plavky

: dajte mi 5 minút Glenda pomôžeš mi ?

Glenda: dobre

Vitiahla som šiaci stroj a Glenda niť. Po 5 minútach som vyšla z chuckyho plavkami boli tmavo modré bermudy, urobila som plavky pre Tiffi, Glenda,a Glena. Tiffi mala 2-dielne červené so strapcami. Glen mal zelené bermudy a Glenda 1-dielne ako šaty a boli žlto-oranžové.

Chucky: wow podme sa prezliecť

: podte ku mne ale chlapci do kúpelne

Chucky: ok ok

Chlapci sa prezliekali a my tiež ja som mala fialové plavky 2-dielne a vodné šľapky. Zobrala som uterák a delfína nafukovacieho a časopis.

Tiff: chlapci už ste?

Chucky vyšiel a jeho telo bolo pokryté jazvami. Glen vyšiel aj s okuliarmi a išli sme. Ja s Tiffi sme si dali uteráky a ľahli sme si a čítali časopisy. Chucky prišiel ku nám.

Chucky: podte do vody Tiff, Maya

Tiff: ja idem

Tiffi už bola vo vode ale a som najskôr s chvostom skúsila vodu a potom som si sadla a nohy som mala vo vode ale chucky prišiel a chitil ma za nohy a ja som spadla do vody. Chucky sa smial a ja som plávala preč. Hrali sme sa a potom som išla na lehátko a ľahla som si na brucho a Tiffi prišla tiež.

: dáš mi dole horné plavky

Tiff: jasné a potom ty

Opaľovali sme sa hore bez chucky prišiel. Ako chodil k naším tváram presiel po tiffany tele rukov a mne tiež.

Ckucky: tak co holky môžem vás natrieť?

: dobre ale zavolaj Glena

Chucky: proč Glen, Glen pod sem

Glen: ano tati

: glen mohol by si ma natrieť telovým mlieko prosím?

Glen: jasné daj mi

Glen mi msiroval chrbát mliekom chucky zobral krém a začal tiffany.

: glen mohol by si mi zapnúť plavky

Glen mi zapol plavky a ja som sa otočila.

:dakujem máš u mňa dezert

Glen: tak podme na ten dezert

: a kde je Glenda?

Glen: našla si kamarátky

: chucky môže ísť Glen so mnou na koláč

Chucky: ale vráťte sa

: jasné, a mrkla som na neho

Tiff: kde šli

Chucky: na koláč wow vypadáš sexy

Tiff: diki zapneš mi plavky

Chucky: ukáž

Tiff: nezabudol si zajtra je 9.8.

Chucky: do riti naše výročie

Tiff: podme do vody

Chucky: jasné

A išli


End file.
